Route 9
|Completion= }} Route 9 is a forest route that connects Rosecove City, Route 10, Grove of Dreams and Fortulose Manor via a roundabout in the middle. It is surrounded by trees and has a cosy atmosphere. A noticeable spot of the route is the giant tree located in the centre, which is a symbol of life and eternity of Route 9. A Moss Rock is also present on this route, allowing Eevee to evolve into Leafeon upon levelling up in the grass patches around the rock. This route is accessible after the player acquires the Float Badge. Notable Events 3rd Rival Battles Rival Jake and the player's new companion Tess are waiting for the player at the entrance of Route 9. Tess suggests that the player and Jake battle, and then she would challenge the winner. Initially refusing, Jake agrees to fight the player when Tess states that she will directly battle the player instead. After the player beats Jake once again, he or she will have to fight Tess immediately afterwards, without any chance of healing. 5 Flowers to the Greenhouse A greenhouse is located on the path towards Route 10. A girl inside talks about her love of flowers. She then mentions how Flabébé love flowers as well, and it is her dream to see all 5 colours of this Pokémon, or its evolutions. Players can catch Floette at the flower garden on Route 10. Once the player has all 5 colours of the Flabébé family in their party, return to the greenhouse and that girl will reward the player with the Gracidea Flower, which enables a special encounter with a Mythical Pokémon on Cragonos Cliffs. Notable Places Tree of Life There was a wicked Pokémon known as "the Destruction Pokémon" which wrecked havoc on Route 9 long ago. A certain Legendary Pokémon appeared and fought it off eventually, and it planted the huge tree in the middle of Route 9 to watch over the whole area before leaving, referencing the Tree of Life in Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. As of the update on 4th March, 2017, this Tree of Life has been replaced with a white tree trunk, resembling the Tree Form of that Legendary Pokémon when it slept for a century to regain its strength. Pokémon |- |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- |Item5%=Mental Herb}} |- |Item5%=Metronome}} |- |Item50%=Tiny Mushroom|Item5%=Big Mushroom}} |- }} |- }} |- |Item50%=Tiny Mushroom|Item5%=Big Mushroom}} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- Trainers Rival Battles |- |- |Pokemon2=Nidorino|PriType2=Poison|Level2=29|EXP2=795|EV2= |Pokemon3=Zebstrika|PriType3=Electric|Level3=30|EXP3=1118|EV3= |Pokemon4=Slowpoke|PriType4=Water|SecType4=Psychic|Level4=30|EXP4=405|EV4= }} |- |Pokemon2=Shelgon|PriType2=Dragon|Level2=31|EXP2=976|EV2= |Pokemon3=Axew|PriType3=Dragon|Level3=30|EXP3=411|EV3= }} |- Other Trainers |- |- |Pokemon2=Graveler|Form2=Kanto Form|PriType2=Rock|SecType2=Ground|Level2=31|FormName2=Kanto|EXP2=910|EV2= }} |- |Pokemon2=Dustox|Gender2=M|PriType2=Bug|SecType2=Poison|Level2=30|EXP2=867|EV2= |Pokemon3=Vivillon|Form3=Meadow Pattern|PriType3=Bug|SecType3=Flying|Level3=32|FormName3=Meadow|EXP3=1268|EV3= }} |- |Pokemon2=Mightyena|PriType2=Dark|Level2=32|EXP2=1008|EV2= }} |- |Pokemon2=Weepinbell|PriType2=Grass|SecType2=Poison|Level2=29|EXP2=851|EV2= |Pokemon3=Azurill|PriType3=Normal|SecType3=Fairy|Level3=29|EXP3=236|EV3= |Pokemon4=Roselia|Gender4=F|PriType4=Grass|SecType4=Poison|Level4=30|EXP4=900|EV4= }} |- |Pokemon2=Grovyle|PriType2=Grass|Level2=30|EXP2=912|EV2= |Pokemon3=Linoone|PriType3=Normal|Level3=31|EXP3=976|EV3= }} |- |- |Pokemon2=Noctowl|PriType2=Normal|SecType2=Flying|Level2=30|EXP2=1029|EV2= }} |- Items |- |- |- Trivia * A shrine is hidden deep in Route 9, hinting a possibility of encounter a Legendary or Mythical Pokémon later. * Camper Pal is currently the best spot for training Speed of Pokémon because his team gives a total of 5 Speed Effort Values upon defeat. ** Players are advised to watch out for Pursuit from Pal's Grovyle because Pursuit hits for double damage on Pokémon that are switching out. * The background music on this route is based on the theme of Eterna Forest, Sinnoh in core series games Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. This remix theme is made by famous music remix creator GlitchxCity. 09 Category:Forests